I Fear Them, Those Scarlet Eyes
by Shonenfangirl24
Summary: 'A young girl gets appointed to be Neon Nostrade's bodyguard. She discovers a secret about her boss which puts her in a dangerous position.' Will contain cussing and alcohol usage and other things in future chapters that I do not want to spoil yet. Be warned! Previously rated M, now T because I don't intend to go to explicit with 'things'...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters from this story or the original story itself. The only thing I own is Aria I guess, and other OC's that are created by me. This is my first FanFiction so please be kind. Also, I appreciate constructive criticism. And English is not my first language so excuse my mistakes! But you may point them out tho =)_

_This story is going to be about Kurapika's time within the Nostrade Organization. He has been gone for waayyy too long in the manga/anime. And when he returned, he didn't seem very friendly. But I have to say, the new Kurapika is rather sexy and I'm liking his dangerous, bad boy attitude. ( I was fangirling all over Kurapika vs Uvogin in the anime) I'll probably rate this M for later ideas that I will explore :$._

* * *

"He threatened me" I stated as I looked at the beautiful purple haired woman that goes by the name Eliza. Her face was a mixture of shock and concern. Her arms flew around my body as I rested my face on her shoulder. I tried to keep my composure but I was on the verge of crying.  
My lips quivered as I tried to speak.

"Eliza, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. You've been through too much"

"Aria, it's okay, I'm glad that you trust me. It means the world to me since you've also let me cry on your shoulder when _Squala_..."

She immediately stopped talking after mentioning his name.  
I looked at her, guilt evident on my face.

"I'm sorry, I made you remember it. I d-d-didn't mean t-to bring..."

"It's okay!" A weak smile appeared on her face as she released me and got up.

We were on the 14th floor in a very luxurious hotel as we guarded Neon Nostrade in the room next to us.  
Well... that's what we should have been doing, but thanks to a blond haired asshole, I was currently very incapable of doing my work.

'What if he comes up here to check on her?' It would mean bad news for Eliza and **especially** for me.

I could see Eliza's mirror image as she walked up to the window to look at the view below.

Her eyes reflected the city lights and it made her look even more stunning. She turned around and looked at me.

"Let's not change the subject. Tell me, what happened?"

"Well.."

It was safe to say that Kurapika saved the Nostrade family from going under.  
Light Nostrade would've been nothing if it weren't for Kurapika's quick decision making skills. But Kurapika needs this organization just as much as it needs him.  
He has a hidden agenda that he's been trying to carry out, and probably no one knows about it.  
Well.. except for me now. I never would've thought that he was a member from that clan.

Those eyes... the scarlet eyes. As beautiful as they were, I feared them. I never wanted to see them again.

* * *

It was a cold and rainy morning. I walked towards an old building in what seemed like a deserted village.

A shiver ran down my spine as I opened the heavy door. I hated this place. It was the one of the places Light Nostrade used to assemble certain members that were about to receive a shady mission.

'Who will I be teamed up with and how dangerous will this mission be?'

I entered a room at the end of the hallway and saw a couple of guys seated around a wooden table.

They ogled me as I walked past them and sat down a chair that put most distance between us.

I sat there for a couple of minutes, annoyed at the stares that I was receiving. "Pigs" I muttered under my breath.

The smallest guy with huge teeth chuckled. I raised my eyebrow, surprised by his good ears.

The door opened, revealing a blond guy that looked around my age.  
He was dressed in a nice suit and was carrying some documents with him.

'So he is our mission leader? He certainly doesn't look like one.' Aria thought to herself.

He walked past the guys and sat down on the empty chair beside me.

I looked at him as he adjusted some of the documents.

'This is probably going to be a boring mission' Sigh...

"Hello, Kurapika. It's been awhile. How have you been?"  
The small guy said looking at the blond.

'So his name is Kurapika, huh? Strange name.'

"Oi, kid. So you're Kurapika?!" One of the guys said.

"Affirmative" the blond replied.

"No way!" a man said disbelieved.

"This is the guy that's been handling Nostrade's fuckery ever since his dumbass daughter became useless? What a joke!" another man mocked.

The wary atmosphere quickly turned into a lunchroom as most of the males started laughing.

Not for long though. My eyes widened as I felt hostile nen emitting from the guy seated beside me.

**"Shut up"**

Feeling the same fiendish aura, the guys stopped laughing.

**"If you ever dare to insult the Nostrade family again, I will have every single one of you exterminated and your families vanished from the face of the earth"**

He meant every word he said. I could _see_ it in his eyes. I could _hear_ it in his voice.

The small guy shifted uncomfortably as the room quieted down.

"We are terribly sorry, sir. It seems like mister Nostrade was correct to appoint you as leader of our organization. Please forgive the rude interruption".

'Wait, what?' Aria thought.

'This guy's been leading the organization? No way! What happened to Nostrade?'

I looked at the blond sitting next to me.

'This guy... he's the living definition of _never judge a book by its cover._'

"Yes, well let's continue" He said annoyed, dismissing the apology.

"An unfortunate event occurred during our visit of the auction in Yorknew city, which has left miss Neon unable to use her ability.  
We are currently trying our hardest to prioritize the damage done to our organization's reputation, while trying to sustain her safety.  
You are among the strongest and most valuable bodyguards of this organization, which is why some of you are appointed to guard miss Neon during her travels.  
Naturally, I will be accompanying you, but our missions are not to be united."

"While some of you will focus on protecting Neon, others will proceed to do other tasks. You're mission is extensively elaborated in the documents that i'll hand you."

"My focus will be on reconciling business partners, while yours are solely on safekeeping miss Neon."

It's safe to assume that my previous position wasn't important enough to receive information about Nostrade's condition, because this is the first time I've heard about Neon's situation, while others seem to be well aware of her current situation. And I clearly heard Kurapika say that we are the '_strongest and most valuable bodyguards_' which definitely meant that I've upgraded my position within this organization.

'Way the go, Aria!' I inwardly cheered.

"Are there any questions" Kurapika said, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"So you seem to be our current leader. What happened to mister Light Nostrade?" I asked.

Kurapika looked at me.

"Mister Nostrade is on a needed vacation. He is currently unable to continue his work for the organization.  
I presume you are miss Aria?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You will be appointed as Miss Neon's personal assistant. You will work along with another assistant who will guide you."

Aria gave him a confused expression.  
"May I ask why I've been appointed as her personal assistant? I've never had a mission within this organization that comes anywhere close to guarding someone"

"It's quite simple. Miss Neon is a lady and so are you. She needs individuals who guard her and individuals who make her feel _safe_. You are the full package which is what makes you most suitable for the position of an assistant."

I looked at him with the best poker face I had.

"Are there any other questions?" He asked as silence filled the room.

**'THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF MISSION I WAAAAANT!' **I screamed inwardly.

* * *

_So there's the first chapter! Took me half my night to write it. But I enjoyed it!_

_I would like to mention that I will make Kurapika colder than he appeared to be in the anime. But that's because this story takes place after Yorknew, and he doesn't have his friends around, and no good influences, and I like bad boys and yadayadayada. So just to be clear, Gon, Killua and Leorio will **not** be in this story. They will get mentioned tho. Hope that's ok. _

_Untill next time! Byee! _


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting, Kurapika gave each employee a document containing information regarding the mission.

Aria skimmed through the pages and sighed deeply. Why are there so many rules on how to handle miss Nostrade?

_'Rule 38: Employee is required to purchase 5 Milka Oreo chocolates along with 5 packs of m&amp;m's on the 25th of the month._

_Rule 87: Employee will never under any circumstances buy a size "Medium" for Ms. Nostrade_

_Rule 132: When Ms. Nostrade is upset, a distance of at least 5 meter is expected of employee'._

Aria was flabbergasted. 'What the fuck is wrong with this Nostrade girl?'

'I've heard that she's not the easiest but this is ridiculous! How am I supposed to guard that without choking it myself! Not to mention that i'm a researcher. It brings me pleasure to research things, watching, deciphering and using gained information effectively. Since the brat lost her ability, a banana is more interesting to observe.'

Aria felt herself get more irritated as she read the document.

After reading over 500 rules Aria started doubting her 'upgrade'.

She turned to the last page and finally read something that caught her interest.

_'During this mission you will be authorized by our temporary organisation leader, Kurapika. Your personal mission is to guard Ms. Nostrade, unless the leader wishes otherwise'._

'Kurapika, huh...' she thought.

How did this guy become our leader in such a short amount of time?

'You're truly interesting, Kurapika. I'll keep my eye on you.'

A small smirk appeared upon her face.

* * *

After two days I arrived at a private hotel in Yorknew city.  
'This is where my bothersome mission begins.' I whined inwardly.

A receptionist guided me to a secret meeting room after giving her a password. I entered the room. To my suprise none of the employees of the previous meeting were present. Three ladies were seated comfortly. Apparantly, I was the last one to arrive.

"Ah, miss Aria! Welcome to the Rose garden luxury hotel! I'm going to be your guidance for this mission. My name is Elisa, it's a pleasure to meet you". A purple haired woman looked at me, a smile gracing her cheeks.

I immediately smiled back. The woman looked a bit tired but gave off an experienced impression that made me realize that she was our personal leader for our 'protect Neon' mission. She's probably tired because she has to deal with that girl the entire time. Aria sighed inwardly.

"Please have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Uh, no but thank you very much". She sure was the social type...

"Alright, well let's begin, miss Nostrade is currently resting on the fourth floor in her room. She's not unattented. Two of our members are guarding her for now, but they are not personal assistants. We'll have to make this a fast paced meeting. Miss Nostrade changes her mood like the weather and if she decides to go on a shopping spree, one or two of the female assistants are required to be present".

"If i may ask, why is a woman required to be present?" A blonde haired woman asked.

She may have tried to sound neutral, but I could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
She was a pretty one. Her long, dark blonde hair was tyed up in a ponytail and she wore a great amount of eye make up, but it fit her. Her dark blue eyes were quite expressive and matched the skinny jeans she was wearing. She wore a short leather jacket with a white shirt underneath that emphasized her figure. She honestly looked like a model... or ice queen. She wore a serious expression on her face, making Aria realize that she was an intimidating individual.

Elisa probably caught onto her annoyance as well because she chuckled and answered:  
"To make sure she doesn't look fat in her outfits ofcourse!"

The blonde haired woman wore a frozen smile on her face. She clearly wasn't amused but forced herself to smile.

"Alright, now on to introductions" Elisa said, changing the subject.

"Resa, why don't you start?"

The blonde haired woman looked a bit caught off guard, but picked herself up rather quickly.

"Sure, why not. My name is Resa, 24 years old. I've had various missions within this company, but I would like to regard myself as a treasure hunter".

"Thank you very much, Resa. Let's move on to you, Shee".

I looked at the other woman present in the room.  
Shee had short, darkish blue hair. It looked a bit ruffled. She clearly had not slept very well, judging from the dark holes under her eyes. Her clothing looked a bit messy and her bag was clumsily thrown beside the chair she was seated on.

"Eh.. h-hi, my name is Shee. 29 years old. I'm not very good with people, kinda introverted, but when it comes to guarding i'm the best at what I do. I've never lost a person which is made possible by my ability."

Elisa, interupted her. "Yes, you're sensing abilities are quite something. I've heard that you can sense someone and his surroundings quite detailed, even if that person is miles away. Boss Kurapika was quite impressed by your feat."

Shee looked flustered and smiled "I-i'm humbled to hear".

"Right! Let's move on to the last but not least, Aria."

"Yes, My name is Aria. I'm 20 years old and a research hunter. I do not have a certain target that I research, but most things I do research are purely out of interest."

"What interests you?" Resa asked.  
Suprised by the question I looked at the blonde haired woman. She gave me a blank stare that inflicted an uncomfortable feeling within me.

"I guess people. Miss Nostrade is quite the individual! She temporarily lost her power but I wish to know the person behind the nen. It could be the key to getting her powers back. However, it isn't my goal to search for her powers, let me clarify that. But it is to simply observe and gather information that may be beneficial to her and the organisation, while protecting her ofcourse".

'Did that sound believeable?' I asked myself.

She hoped they bought it because she couldn't really let them know that she found Neon as interesting as a banana. She wanted to move up within this organisation and if it has to be through that brat then she was willing to accept it.

'At least I told them half of the truth. Good enough for me.' she shrugged.

Elisa snapped me out of my hasty thoughts as she replied to my introduction.

"Thank you very much, Aria. You will surely succeed in your mission!"

I looked at Resa. She didn't look at me anymore but I could see that she was in deep thought about something. And I had this feeling that it has something to do with me.

'I know that I need to be cautious during Nostrade missions, but this is quite above I expected.'

"Say, miss Elisa. I was informed that I would be the personal assistant of miss Nostrade along with another person. But it seems like there are two people that i've been uninformed about. Are the four of us going to assist miss Nostrade personally?" I asked.

"Oh no dear. You and I will be personal assistants while Resa and Shee are going to guard miss Nostrade's environment. If anything happens they are expected to directly report it to leader, while we keep our focus on miss Nostrade. Excuse me for not explaining earlier. I intend to have some good rest tonight haha".  
Her embarrassment coloring her face a shade of pink.

"It's not a problem at all. I understand completely" I responded.

"Alright let's head to the fourth floor. Miss Nostrade is waiting for your arrival. Please be on your best behaviour and please listen to me or your seniors present".

"Yess, miss Elisa" The three ladies replied in unison while following behind her.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading &amp; following.I've been a bit busy but I intent to update more often now!

And Kurapika will play a part very soon! Doesn't he look freaking gorgeous in a black suit? Goodness gracious! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_I couldn't help myself. It's weekend and I've been casually reading the HxH volumes all day. I just had to continue my story because I'm a bit bored xD. Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!_

_Also, I do not own anything from the Hunter x Hunter series written by Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I own are the characters created by me. _

_Alright , h__ere we go!_

* * *

We exited the elevator and walked through the hallway. A high pitched voice could be heard, becoming louder and louder as we walked through the hallway. Our heels clicked in symphony on the creme colored surface as it lightly reflected our shoes. Small krystal chandeliers were hanging between each room, showing off the luxurious nature of this hotel. No less is expected of accommodations selected by the Nostrade's, I thought to myself.

Elisa stopped before room 420. She scanned a pass next to the door on a small scan device and it blinked a green light. The door opened automatically and the high pitched voice suddenly became very loud.  
I gulped while the four of us entered the room.

Elisa didn't seem surprised at all as she walked towards a blue haired woman, laying in a king-sized bed. "What's wrong, miss Neon?" She asked concerned.

The blue haired woman looked at her.  
"Finally! They are the new assistants?" She curiously stated as she gazed at the three women standing inside of the room.

She returned her gaze to Eliza and continued:

"That took way too long! I want to go the funfair, shopping and the biggest candy store in Yorknew city just opened! I must go thereeeeee!" She whined.

"Oh, and these numbskulls!" She suddenly yelled as she pointed towards two completely stressed out bodyguards, standing besides the left and right side of her huge sleeping area.

"These numbskulls have no delicacy at all! They are boring, bad looking and stink! Go away, uglies! I will tell daddy if you ever leave me alone with these stinkies again!"

"Yess, miss Neon! I won't let this happen again!" Elisa apologized. A bit of panic could be heard in her voice.

Aria looked at the two defeated looking guys. She recognized both of them from the first meeting a couple of days ago.

'Heh, serves these dirty pigs right' She thought to herself.

She was kind of surprised by the lack of pride they showed. They surely were more intimidating during the meeting.

_'Barking dogs clearly do not bite.'_ A smirk appeared upon her face as she made eye contact with one of the males.

The defeated expression changed immediately as the middle aged man saw her eyes settle on him. He probably recognized her and returned her a glare. He looked chubby but was rather tall. The black suit he wore didn't suit him at all.

'Probably because it looked like he was about to burst out of it.' Aria snickered to herself.

Elisa smiled at mister chubby but he just walked past her.

"Thank you, Bozow and Jack" she said as she looked at the chubby guy.

The man apparently called 'Bozow' turned around to look at her. "Elisa, I'm glad you're here. While you and your little '_girl squad'_ over there please miss Neon, we will return to our previous duty and guard the area. Anyone suspicious will be _**dealt **_with". He said with a dangerous tone as he returned his cold stare to Aria.

'Did this fat ass just indirectly threaten me?' Aria thought as she glared at him.

"Miss Elisa..." A soft and icy voice spoke.  
"How is this fat pig supposed to _'deal' _with threats if he can't even deal with his own eating habits normally?" Resa stated mockingly.

"And you..." Resa pointed her long red nailed finger towards the other guy standing in the room. His lips twitched slightly under his unshaven beard, making him look quite disgusting.

'Is this guy seriously getting excited?' Aria felt herself inwardly sweat drop.

He wore the same suit as Bozow, but his suit was too large for his body shape. He looked around the age of 30 and was extremely thin. His already fuzzy eyebrows furrowed even more as he lowered his eyes to look at Resa's pointed finger.

How could Eliza leave poor Neon alone with these creepy looking guys? Aria could understand Neon's anger and was actually surprised that she wasn't intimidated by these creeps. Well, she's the mafia boss's daughter.  
One wrong word and their entire family will get annihilated, with them included ofcourse.

Neon had nothing to fear.

"If you ever let your eyes roam on my body again. I'll make sure it'll be the last thing you _**ever**_ see".

Resa's soft but icy voice left everyone flabbergasted.

"WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?!" Bozow screamed while Jack hid his expression under his hair.

"YOU WHORE, I'LL KILL YOU" Bozow growled as he charged towards her.

Aria was amused. 'She's scary and I need to be wary of her, but I kinda like this ice queen.'

Suddenly the door flew open and Aria felt a gust of air fly past her. She grabbed both her arms instinctively, protecting herself from the cold feeling.

Her eyes widened as she saw Bozow falling to the ground in front of Resa's feet. A blond guy was standing with his back turned to Resa, but Aria recognized him immediately.

"Kurapika..." she whispered softly.

Shee took a couple of steps back. Probably a bit overwhelmed from his sudden appearance.  
Elisa didn't look very surprised but the worried expression she wore predicted that his sudden entrance meant trouble.

Resa looked astonished as the blond guy turned around to face her. Her surprised expression quickly turned into a stoic one as the blond guy walked past the heavy bodyguard to face Resa.

He returned her the same stoic expression as he spoke.  
"Explain".

Resa put on her most sweetest and innocent look as she spoke.

"I'm very sorry mister Kurapika. These men were bothering Neon. She told them to go away but this mean guy..." She harshly stated as she looked at the unconscious man lying on the floor.  
"This mean guy wanted to have the last word against us, the new employees. He's obviously a sexist and Jack over there has been ogling us ever since we entered the room. I currently feel very disrespected" She said as she tried her best to look saddened.

Aria almost burst out laughing. A chuckle escaped her throat as Jack's expression became darker.

Kurapika stood with his back facing Jack, so he clearly was surprised and very suspicious when he heard a small chuckle coming from a petite, brown haired woman, standing a couple of footsteps away from Resa.

Resa gave Aria a 'Shut the fuck up' kind of look, and Aria returned it with a neutral one.  
She didn't feel like throwing herself to the lions, or in this case lion along with Resa. Besides she wants to move up within the organization.

'I'll ruin my chances if I look bad in front of Kurapika. You're on your own ice queen.' Aria thought as she smiled at the two people facing her.

The blue haired woman let her high pitched voice echo through the room as she spoke.  
"Kurapika! Resa is right! Bozow is sexist and he's ugly and he's scary looking and I hate him, hate him, hate him! I hate jack too! I don't want them near me. Yuck! Get them out of my room!"

Resa's held her head low as she tried to hide her victorious expression.  
She quickly raised her head as she answered. "I'm here for you, miss Neon. I won't let them treat you like that again! Those dirty hoodlums!"

Shee felt kinda bad for Jack helplessly standing in the corner of the room as he received insult after insult.

"Kurapika, please let Resa be my personal assistant" Neon pleaded as she raised her big blue eyes to face him.

Kurapika faced Neon as he started explaining."Miss Neon, we believe miss Aria to be more qualified to assist you, while miss Resa qualifies to defend, protect and maintain a safe environment for you.

Ice melted off Resa's face as a big grin broke through her stoic expression.

Aria, on the other hand, was hiding a hurricane of anger within her.

**Did this ****dick**** just say that ****the ice witch**** is stronger and more capable than me?****! Fuck no! Hell no!**

My anger probably rubbed off on Neon because she started screaming "KURAPIKA, I WANT RESA TO BE MY ASSISTANT. SHE UNDERSTANDS ME AND ALSO HAS A GOOD TASTE IN CLOTHING! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME, I'LL TELL DADDY!

Kurapika sighed as he thought of ways to calm the situation. "I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Miss Resa, hereby you are appointed to become the personal assistant of miss Neon. Eliza is your guidance and you must abide her every rule.

"Yes sir." She replied obediently.

Kurapika turned to face Aria. "Which means that miss Aria will now be appointed to guard miss Neon, along with Miss Shee, Bozow and Jack. I expect perfect teamwork from now on. If any of you disrupt me again... there will be heavy consequences".

He shot Resa a threatening look as he walked towards the door. He saw through her facade, at least that's what Aria thought after analyzing his stare. She was still angry, but she could feel her anger make way for curiosity.

'The way he carried himself, communicated and his body language. This guy must be one of the strongest and most dangerous individuals I've ever encountered. _How __did he achieve __all this in such a short lifespan__?'_

Kurapika looked at the thin man still helplessly standing in the corner.  
"Jack, please migrate Bozow to his own room. He's disturbing miss Neon".

"Yes sir" He replied before lifting the heavy man's sleeping form.

Aria expected no less from a Nostrade bodyguard, but was still surprised when Jack's thin legs didn't give in like tiny little twigs.

"Miss Aria" Kurapika's soft voice spoke.

Aria looked at him questioningly.

"Follow me."

* * *

Kurapika and I entered an elevator.

"Sir, may I ask where we're going?"

He didn't reply.

Aria felt her annoyance spike within a millisecond and decided it was best to keep quiet for now.

The elevator reached ground floor, making Aria step forwards to leave the elevator.  
But the elevator kept on declining, and now shady squeak noises could be heard coming from the walls. It started shaking as the speed in decline increased. What's happening? Is this elevator broken?

Aria looked at Kurapika, but he seemed rather familiar with this as he wore a calm expression.

That's when she realized that she was being taken underneath the hotel.  
'Why? What's going on? Why are my horror movie senses tingling?'

After what felt like an eternity the elevator roughly halted. The doors opened slowly, revealing a dark tunnel.

Aria felt her stomach drop as her eyes met the unfamiliar and mistrustful looking passage.  
Intimidated, she took a step back while trying to figure out where she was and why she was here.

She felt Kurapika's body warmth behind her as he stepped closer to her, feeling his soft breath on her back as he spoke.

"Walk"

Aria turned around putting some distance between them as she almost stood outside of the elevator.

"W-where are you taking me?"

He chuckled. Maybe because she stuttered, or because of her cautious behavior which probably amused him. But she couldn't care less.

She definitely felt like she dropped into a scary movie and felt slightly frightened.

She still stood within the elevator doors, as she felt cold air brush against her back. She lifted her chin as her large light brown eyes focused on his unreadable dark brown ones.

He walked past her, brushing his arm against her. She felt little shocks glide through her arm as she felt him move beside her. He gazed intimidatingly at her and she immediately knew that she had to follow him. _**O**__**r else...**_

* * *

_That's about it for the 3th chapter! I hope you've enjoyed and thank you, SilverSapphire34523 for being the first commenter! I really appreciate it! And thank you for reading &amp; following everyone!_

_Until next time! :D  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Cold air met the two as they walked through the passage. Their footsteps echoing through the darkness.

Aria could hear droplets of water dribble reminding her of a sewer. The only thing missing was a really foul smell, even though a musty scent lightly decorated the small area. She looked at the man walking ahead. She could barely see him. His light hair was the only thing her eyes could locate.

"Does wherever you're taking me have something to do with the switch in position Resa and I made?"

Once again, he didn't answer.

Aria's heart beat faster with each footstep.

After walking for several meters they came to a halt.

He grabbed a key card and placed it against the wall. A small 'beep' sound could be heard as the wall started moving. Aria flinched at the sudden loud noise it made.

"Come" She heard him say.

'I'd rather not' she thought as she followed him.  
She heard the wall close behind her, making her feel a bit suffocated.

Kurapika pressed a button and within seconds a weak light, coming from a small bulb tried its hardest to lit up the room, failing miserably at it.

Her eyes adjusted as she let them roam the room.

She squint them in an attempt to focus on an object that caught her vision.  
Her eyes widened in terror as she realized what it was.

A large wooden table was placed across the room, five cuffs were bound to it. Probably meant to restrict limbs and neck. Above the table, several chains were hanged, connecting to sharp small knives.

A couple of footsteps from the wooden table, a wooden stand was placed, functioning to adjust and restrict bodies. It was completely covered in dried up blood and it looked heavily damaged.

A couple of meters to the left, an iron ledge was pressed against the upper wall.  
Hanging from it were large chains connecting to disturbing looking handcuffs, neck cuffs and various weapons. The chains were decorated in a darkish red color which Aria recognized as blood. The most disturbing thing was the object lying within the cuffs.

Bony hands, belonging to a male lay inanimately within the iron confinement. His long blackish-gray hair, reaching underneath his eyes, couldn't cover the rotting of his pale skin, emphasizing his rotting nose and cheekbones way too expressively. A large open area within his chest, revealing his ribcage, also revealed the devastating blow that ended him. Dried up blood colored his clothes darkly red, transcending into the floor underneath him.

After taking in all the objects within the room, Aria realized she was standing in a torture room.

She was frozen. She kept her eyes locked on the lifeless body taking in every detail she did not wish to see.

She was brought back to earth once she heard Kurapika step towards her, making her yelp as she backed away.

"What the fuck? Don't come near me! Did you do this?" She hastily blabbered.

Kurapika sighed.

"How can you be a member of the Nostrade organization when you haven't seen a dead body before?"

Aria glared at him.

"Well excuse me for not being a psychopath. Why have you killed him?" she asked, the disgust sharply present in her voice.

He ignored her impoliteness and her question for that matter, and began his way of explaining the situation.

"The succession rate of your missions is above 85 percent, which is remarkable. You're especially good in regards to infiltration and have returned unscathed from missions, leaving the enemy without a trail. It takes a lot to infiltrate foreign organizations, but to escape them the way you've been able to, shows you posses quite the skill. However, you have two disadvantages, the first one being that you've just proven that you easily get frightened of unknown situations, and the second one, has been reported by colleagues. You tend to show mercy."

He paused to see her reaction.

She was still glaring at him, but he could see a slight of embarrassment present on her face cheeks.

'Great, he has me figured out already and those backstabbers!'

"Don't ignore my question" she retorted.

"You're probably wondering why I've employed you as a personal assistant?" He continued.

Kurapika inwardly smirked as he saw her eyes widen, reacting to the question.

"Oi, stop igno-"

"You're able to use nen and survived several missions. Miss Neon needs strong women around her to assure her safety. She has been going through a lot after losing her ability and a small amount of people who knew betrayed the organization, putting her at risk by handing over information to rivals. One of them is this guy..." He said as he pointed towards the rotting body.

Aria couldn't help but feel pity for the guy laying on the ground. She didn't like betrayers but this was just too much.

"Not only are we hunting them down, but we're also damaging the organizations they crossed over to.  
Some of the men you've met during the first meeting have been taking care of that. What remains is rebuilding our reputation and networking with influential organizations."

"So where do I come in? And how come Shee isn't here to hear this? Doesn't this concern her task as well?" Aria interrupted.

"There's more to this story, isn't there?" she asked suspicious of his explanation as her eyes unconsciously kept going back to look at the body.

"Yes" he replied.

"You will be assisting with _my_ mission, partly though. You will function as a bridge, connecting me to Neon. You will watch the other assistants. I expect daily reports. _**But**_, if I request for your assistance, your duty as bodyguard will temporarily be withheld. Do you understand?"

'Oh my gosh, is he implying that he wants me to help him torture people?'

"This mission was actually meant to be givin to Resa."

Aria almost lost her footing hearing that.

"What?! Why?!" she blurted out.

'Crap.' She immediately thought as her brain started functioning again.

He smirked as he heard the competitiveness and dislike for Resa in her voice.

"Although you have a higher succession rate, she exterminates threats while you leave them alive. You've also refused certain types of missions such as; seduction and assassination. These missions are crucial and need to be executed. To be blunt, I think of you as too softhearted and hesitant, which could put the organization in uncertainty. But that softness was perfect for the position of a personal assistant..."

He ruffled his hair as he intentionally thought aloud and faked a disappointed voice "My planning has been hindered by miss Neon..."

He refocused his attention on her and coughed before continuing "But it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Aria felt a blow connect to her confidence. 'Why did I ask...'

'But this means Resa and her big mouth, degraded her position within this organization without her ever realizing. Heh, serves ice queen right! Who said I was softhearted?'

"But-" She heard him say.

"But this means that you cannot refuse seduction and assassination missions anymore."

"What?!" she blurted.

"You are now in the highest rank of the Nostrade organization. You are expected to follow my every rule and accept _any_ mission given to you. If not, I'll have to _annihilate_ you right here and now."

"So basically I don't have any choice?! You're going to whore me out if it fits your agenda?!"

He simply nodded.

'This can't be true'

"I...I" she managed to say as realization hit her hard.

'Moving up within a mafia organization, huh?'

'I should have expected something like this to happen. So many people selling their soul just to be a part of the Nostrade's. And here I thought being a pro hunter and having nen would put me at an advantage. _I've been so foolish._'

"**I refuse!" **She finally yelled.

'What am I saying? He'll kill me. And who will take care of everyone at home if I don-'

Before she could finish her thoughts, she felt Kurapika grab and roughly shove her. As a response she tried kicking him, but he grabbed her leg with ease and pushed her down. Her back connected to a flat surface and she felt Kurapika shove her arms over her head, chaining them up. She roughly pulled the chain in response but to her surprise it wouldn't break.

'What kind of chains are these?'

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Only if you obey and accept _all_ missions given and oblige to never tell a single soul." he coldly replied as he looked down at her.

"I won't tell, sure. I'll kill some mafioso for you, fine. But I **won't **sell my fucking body, you psycho!"

"Fair enough"

"I told you I Eh~?" She was completely baffled.

'Is he serious? No way!' She eyed him suspiciously.

He noticed the mistrustful look she was giving him, amusing him.

Of course he wasn't going to let her off and give her some sort of special treatment. If he wanted her to do a mission, she was going to do it. She should have prepared herself for this before applying to the Nostrade family. But he had lots of things to do and he didn't feel like beating a small girl up just to make her comply. She was going to anyway, whether she liked it or not.

He untied her and she immediately jumped off the table as she massaged her sore wrists.

He walked passed her and ignored the nasty glare he was receiving.

"I've brought you to this dungeon to determine your state of mind, determination and how useful you're going to be to me. You've barely passed, but this means you're going to function as a bridge and messenger from now one. Go back upstairs and inform everyone that we're going to be leaving for Hengland tomorrow evening. Miss Neon is expected to attend the 35th birthday of sir Joseph Blitz the day after tomorrow. Understood?"

'This asshole...'

'This asshole almost whores me out, says I've barely passed his crappy test, finally to order me around?!'

She felt her teeth clench as she imagined all the wrestling moves she wanted to reenact on him.

'Calm down, Aria. Or you're gonna get fired.'

"Blitz? Isn't that the family that provided donations to rebuild Hengland's infrastructure after the second world war?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the anger.

"Yes." He simply replied.

"I'd like you to leave now. I have something to finish up."

She was actually very happy to leave despite being brushed off like a nuisance. She needed not only a good night of rest, but also rest from him. Her happiness soon turned a one-eighty when she had to walk through the dark passage all alone.

When Aria arrived upstairs, she was welcomed by an uncomfortable looking Shee and a sheepishly smiling Jack standing in front of Neon's room.

'Poor Shee.' she thought as she informed them, gaining a small nod from both.

She walked past them to enter Neon's room. She sighed as she entered to speak to the women. Sleep was calling her and she knew the females would keep her busy.

"Miss neon, miss Elisa and miss Resa, we will leave for Hengland tomorrow evening. Miss Neon will be attending mister Joseph Blitz's 35th birthday in two days".

"EHHHH!? I don't want to! I still haven't been to the candy store and the funfair and shopping..." Neon sadly summed up. Elisa immediately rushed to her, telling her to do this for her father and that they would come back to Yorknew as soon as possible.

Resa looked at Aria. Surprise clearly visible on her now tired looking face. Aria wasn't the only one that had a rough day apparently.

"You're his personal assistant now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Does it matter?" Aria said, more like a statement than a question.

"You can regard me as Kurapika's messenger from now on. If Kurapika has anything he wants to relay, he'll do it through me as he's very busy."she continued.

Resa didn't reply but a small hint of irritation met its way to her face.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to rest up." I said, leaving the room before anyone could reply.

'It's already 10 pm. How long does Neon plan to have personal assistants in her room? Heh, glad I dodged that bullet.' She smiled to herself as she entered her room.

It was located a couple of rooms next to Neon's as Kurapika wanted the guards to be as close as possible without invading Neon's privacy too much. It was less luxurious, but still quite the room. She put on her pajamas and felt herself slide into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I planned on making this chapter longer, but __i'm__ feeling a bit sick, so I've decided to wrap it up for now. Sorry folks! _

_Hi _SilverSapphire34523_, __once again, thanks a lot for reading!__I'm probably not gonna include, Killua, Gon and Leorio in__to__ this story because they haven't met up after Yorknew arc. I want to make Kurapika as cold as possible and if the gang meets up with him, it's probably not gonna work. They have a very good influence on him and I can't be having that, lol. Gomenasai! _

_Hello _complicatedmind21_, __Here ya go! Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it! :__D_


	5. Chapter 5: Seduction Lesson

Unfortunately, I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I did, I would force Togashi to write me new chapters every week lol.

Note: In case I haven't made it clear, Aria's skin tone is olive brown and she has light brown eyes (think of Mila Kunis or Nicole Sherzinger).  
I like my women pretty... That sounds so lame &amp; creepy.

Moving on, here's another chapter!

* * *

After a long travel on a private jet while being seated within 5 meters of Neon, who was talking nonstop while making use of a jacuzzi, champagne and masseuses, that I unfortunately wasn't allowed to make use of, my patience was wearing thin.

Luckily for the guys, they weren't allowed in the back of the plane because of Neon, who's currently wearing her bikini, getting massaged. Shee wisely, decided to stay with the guys as she didn't need to be in the same hellish room to guard her.

"Mooo, I don't wanna go to a boring birthday party. There will only be old people of papa's age and they will probably drink a lot and I'll be forced to be nice to them or else papa will get angry at me. I hate this!"

"But, miss Neon" Eliza interrupted.

"You shouldn't feel that way! Girls of your age are also going to the party."

"Yeah, that's because they're nerds and losers. Their parents probably forced them too! I'm going for papa's stupid reputation and he won't even be there! And besides that, I'll have to be on my best behavior, so that's completely different and even worse!"

Elisa sighed. "Well, miss Neon. I'm gonna be there for you, so please don't worry."

Neon disregarded her support while moving on to the next subject.

"Hmmm, but Joseph is quite the looker! What should I wear tonight? Resa, what do you think of a black dress? I want to look as sexy as possible!"

Resa wore a plastic smile and forced a happy reply "I think a black dress would look very good on you, Miss Neon."

"Hmmm, but black is a bit plain. Maybe pink or blue?"

'She's like 18 or something? Isn't she too young for that Blitz guy?' I thought.

The look Elisa was giving Neon confirmed my thoughts. She looked disapprovingly at her, but decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Hmmm. How about red? Red definitely looks sexy!"

"I think all colors will look good on you, miss Neon." Resa replied.

Neon smiled widely at Resa's fake compliment, obviously missing the disinterest everyone else in the room caught on to.

'No girl! Red will look too hard on your complexion and slutty too!' I thought, but I wasn't about to tell her.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of the Nostrade family, please return to your seats. We will be landing shortly_."

* * *

You would think traveling in a limousine would be very comfortable and filled with lots of space, but with Neon, it definitely wasn't. Her tantrums kept flaring up as she complained about the traffic, rainy weather, the pale looking citizens of Hengland, and once again, the party

After we arrived at the hotel and Neon had yelled at the hotel employees, she wanted to be alone.

"Don't any of you dare to enter my room!"

She angrily glared us down before slamming the door shut.

"Alright then." Eliza sighed.

"Finally.." Resa muttered tiredly.

"Shee probably already knows about the situation due to her ability, but I'll go get her. She'll guard her without intruding." I said, already walking away.

"Y-yes! You go do that." Eliza called after me.

I decided to walk down the staircase, wanting to avoid people for a little while but I met Shee making her way up to get to Neon's room.

"Hey" I smiled at her. "Just the person I was looking for! You probably already know that she's in a bad mood, so don't enter her room unless really needed or if she asks, alright?"

She nodded and smiled back.

"She's a difficult, isn't she?" Shee said, making some small talk.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, she is! You're lucky your ability allows you to maintain your distance. I feel jealous just thinking about it."

Shee smiled once again as she walked passed me.

"Don't be disheartened by Neon. I guard her when she's alone and there's more to her than just a spoiled brat.

She's just..._unhappy_."

I looked at her retreating back, feeling a bit confused.

"Oh." she turned around.

"Almost forgot to mention, Kurapika wants to speak with you. I don't know about what though."

He probably wants a report of this day, I guessed.

"Thanks for letting me know, miss Shee." I turned around to walk downstairs, but she called after me.

"Just call me Shee."

* * *

I knocked on Kurapika's door and waited for him to open it.

He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. There was no exchange of words between us as I walked past him and he closed the door behind me. If any normal guest or employees saw our interaction, they probably would've thought two strangers met for a one-nighter. Luckily that wasn't the case.

"How is miss Neon?" he asked.

"She's very displeased and angry at the moment. She doesn't want to go to the party and wants to get out of Hengland as soon as possible. She doesn't like its climate at all."

"I see." He simply replied. He formed a loose fist with his hand and placed it on his chin, probably thinking about something. Shortly after he snapped out of his thoughts before asking another question. "How are the others doing?"

"Hmmm.. Eliza is quite familiar with her behavior so she's doing quite well. She's definitely trying her hardest. And Resa..."

'Shall I throw her under the bus and tell him that she's not interested in Neon at all?' Inwardly, I smirked evilly.

'Nah, I'm not that mean.' I thought a bit disappointed in myself.

"Resa, is a bit overwhelmed as am I, but she's doing fine and miss Neon likes her very much."

"Oh, and I am a bit concerned about something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Miss Neon said that she finds mister Joseph Blitz very attractive. She said that she's gonna dress err... well.. '_sexy' _in her own words, to impress him."

Kurapika just stared at her. His dark eyes completely wide. "Sexy...?" he said.

I slowly nodded.

He was still staring, trying to process what I just said.

'Maybe I chose a poor way to word it...' My face turned to a light shade of pink as I regretted my decision.

He probably saw my blush creeping up because he immediately snapped out of it.

"That is _**NOT**_ happening!" A bit of anger could be seen on his face.

"Sir, with all respect, I don't think you're in a position to tell her what to do."

He glared at me.

"I'm not trying to be rude, sir." I hastily squeaked, once again regretting my choice of words.

"Let me explain, miss Neon already didn't want to go to the party. Her only reason for going is mister Blitz. It would be unfeeling to deny her to have some fun.  
She may be very unwilling to cooperate the next time such an event is brought up."

"Her father will not tolerate her flirting with someone almost twice her age! I'm not about to have any of it either." Kurapika retorted.

"I understand sir, but the fact still remains that miss Neon likes him. And she obviously doesn't know that I've told you about this. If she finds out, she'll probably do things secretly, leaving me unaware and unable to inform you. That could be very dangerous."

Kurapika looked in deep thought but I could tell he was listening to me.

"We will protect her if he dares to make advances towards her. Let her be a normal teenager for a night." I almost pleaded, remembering what Shee told me earlier.

"This is really bad." He said.

"Really? I thought my speech sounded rather tolerable." I bluntly replied.

He once again returned his attention to me. "Not that. I'm talking about mister Blitz."

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"He's known to be a skirt chaser..."

"Oh..." Was the first thing I could say.

"That's very unfortunate. So I take it that it's very likely that he may accept her advances?"

He nodded while giving me an analyzing stare.

'Well that was rather unexpected' I thought.

"I guess I have no choice..."

"Hm?" I replied.

"Tell the other female guards that they have to look their best. And I will now give you your first personal mission, try to keep mister Blitz's attention on you, in other words, _seduce_ him. Not just seducing, but make him forget that Neon is present."

Now it was my turn to stare at him.

"I don't think miss Neon is gonna like that, sir."

"That's why you'll be telling Resa, Eliza and Shee to distract her."

I didn't say anything. My mind was screaming 'NO' but I just nodded involuntarily, because I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Good. Any questions?" He replied.

"Err.. well not a question, but more of a statement."

"Continue." he asked a bit impatient.

"Well, I don't think I'm capable of seducing anyone. So... err... to be blunt, this mission will probably fail. I'm quite certain."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why? Have you never been with a guy before?"

I almost gasped at the blunt question. I didn't want to, but I shook my head to confirm his question.

"Anyone is capable of seduction." He continued, ignoring my embarrassment.

"Confidence and practice are key, but it's good that you're honest. You're gonna practice it right here, on me. This will reduce chances of failure."

'No way..' I was about to turn around and run out of the room but he stepped closer, keeping me transfixed.

"Don't panic." He said grinningly, reading me like a book.

"You're making eye contact with me. So you at least have step one down."

I instinctively looked away when he mentioned that.

He placed his fingers on my chin and pushed it upwards, forcing me to look at him again.

"The next thing you do, is introducing yourself." he spoke softly, looking deeply into my eyes.

I pushed him away.

"I don't feel comfortable practicing this nonsense, especially not with **you**."

He gave me an innocent look that tried its hardest to hide the smirk creeping up his face.

"Now I understand why you've been avoiding those missions. But whether you like it or not, it's an order. You'll protect miss Neon by focusing his attention on you. Now try it."

I sighed. I stuck out my hand and put on the most fake smile I had.

"Good evening sir, you look even more handsome in person."

"Thank you, miss...?"

"Aria."

"What a wonderful name." Kurapika politely replied.

"Thanks..."

I didn't say anything after that, making Kurapika sigh.

"Is that all?"

"You're the one seducing. You should put more effort into it. The compliment you gave was very good, but it isn't enough to peak someone's interest.

"Pull down your shirt a bit. He'll be distracted by your assets and won't notice your awkwardness."

I glared at him but did as told. I was going to wear a dress anyway, so now was the moment to get used to the bare feeling.

"Try again"

After over half an hour and several tries later, Kurapika finally looked content.

"You're getting better at it. Now you'll try something new without my guidance."

I nodded.

"Good evening, you must be the handsome mister Blitz? I've heard so much about you" I said in an admiring tone.

"The one and only! What has a lovely lady like you heard about me?" Kurapika said, looking at me smilingly.

'He looks cute when he smiles...'

I instantly dismissed the thought, cursing at myself for finding this forceful bastard cute.

"I've heard that you've been maintaining the legacy your parents have build, by investing in several infrastructure projects, helping Hengland become safer each day. Also, you support several charities and have been known to volunteer once in a while, if you're busy schedule allows it. You're quite the admirable guy."

"You sure do know a lot about me. Please be seated. Let us talk more."

We sat down on the edge of Kurapika's bed.

We faked some small talk when I tried something new on Kurapika.

"Sir. M-may I tell you something."

"You may miss."

I slowly pulled myself closer, placing one hand on his chest and the other one on his shoulder.  
My eyes roamed his features. I emphasized my gaze on his lips before I let my eyes travel upwards to meet his eyes.

"I've been admiring you for a while now..."

I moved even closer, my lips almost brushing against his cheek, as I moved past his face to place my lips near his ear. I spoke in a soft, whisper like voice.

"I have a crush on you."

When Kurapika didn't respond, Aria took it a step further and softly kissed his ear. She felt his breath on her neck and it send small shivers down her spine.

She pulled away, innocently looking at him.

Kurapika looked astounded.

"H-how was that?" the insecurity once again returning to her.

He just looked at me.

"You learn quite fast."

I smiled at him.

"So, that was good enough? We're done?"

"Yeah..." He replied.

"We're done."

I jumped up happily.

'Finally, this has been so awkward, that I can't even feel the awkwardness anymore.'

I was about to make my escape when Kurapika called me back.

"Aria..."

I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Pull up your shirt. Your... bra is showing."

It took a couple of seconds for me to register what he had said. When I finally realized it, my faced completely went red in color as the horror of his words had just sunk in.

I instantly pulled my shirt up muttering a small 'thanks' as I tried my best not to run out of the room.

The awkwardness that I thought had vanished forever, had once again returned, but much worse.

* * *

[Kurapika's POV]

"Sir. M-may I tell you something."

'She's stuttering again.' He inwardly sighed.

"You may miss."

Suddenly her hand was placed on his chest. He looked at the hand and then back at her.

But her eyes were focused on his lips, looking almost spell-bound. She connected her enchanted gaze on him as she spoke.

"I've been admiring you for a while now..."

She moved closer.

He felt the warmth of her lips as she almost brushed against him. He unconsciously parted his lips as he looked at hers.

She moved past his lips and past his cheeks. Her breath leaving a small trail of warmth on his skin.

He felt her chest push against him, making his eyes trail down instantly.

Her olive toned skin was exposed and his eyes widened when a good looking pair of breasts greeted him in a darkly blue bra. His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"I have a crush on you."

Her warm breath against his ear, send a hot feeling through his entire body.

He felt her soft lips connect to his ear. They lingered there for a couple of seconds but Kurapika instantaneously felt his most vulnerable organ reacting.

'Shit... '

She pulled away and her eyes innocently locked on him, ignorant of what she just had set off within him.

"H-how was that?"

'How was that?! Woman, did something posses you just now?!'

He tried to calm down as he didn't want her to know what she had just done to him.

"You learn quite fast."

"So, that was good enough? We're done?"

"Yeah...we're done."

She jumped up happily.

He almost flinched when he saw her chest area bounce up and down from the movement.

She obviously hadn't noticed her bareness. He sighed.

She was about to walk out the door when he had to stop her.

"Aria..."

She turned around, making eye contact with him.

He felt some kind of pressure on him when he had to face her once again.

"Yes?"

"Pull up your shirt. Your... bra is showing."

He could see the shock in her eyes as she looked down and quickly adjusted the firm material she was wearing.

He heard her muttering something while she exited the room in panic.

Normally her behavior would've made him chuckle, but that wasn't the case now.

He was quite in panic himself.

'Was she seriously just acting?'

'Of course she was acting. And she's a damn good actress too.'

He made his way to the bathroom to calm down...and to take a cold shower.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the seduction lesson haha! Was it readable? I'm still getting used to writing intimate scenes so if I did anything wrong that you would like to point out, please do.

Once again, Thank you for reading! Much Love, Shonenfangirl24!


End file.
